


Cookie dough

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Overeating, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert's making cookies. Aaron eats most of the cookies and he gets a stomach ache.





	Cookie dough

 

Robert was in the kitchen making cookies. he had nothing else to do, so he decided

to do some baking. And Aaron was helping. actually no he wasn't helping as such,

he was more like watching Robert. not that Robert minded, because he didn't. in fact he loved it when his husband watched him cook, because he thought it could

teach Aaron a thing or two about cooking. Aaron could cook, but it was only things

like a bacon sandwich, or beans on toast, or a pot noodle.  

 

8 minutes later the timer rang. Robert took the batch of cookies out of the oven.

and he put them on the stove, 

 

Aaron went to walk over to the stove. but Robert stopped him from going any further, 

 

''can't eat them just yet'' Robert said ''Have too wait for them to cool down''

 

''How long is it going to take?'' Aaron said

 

''It's going to to take a few minutes'' Robert said

 

''I can't wait that long'' Aaron said starting to get impatient, as he bounced on his heels.

 

Robert laughed and shook his head, 

 

''It might seem like a long time'' he said ''but eight minutes will be over before you know it''

 

''yeah but it feels like eternity'' Aaron said, 

 

''Don't you think your over exaggerating slightly'' Robert said 

 

''Yeah i might be'' Aaron said ''But it's true though'' 

 

After a few minutes Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Have they cool down yet'' Aaron said starting to get impatient, 

 

Robert laughed at his husbands childishness. 

''No not yet'' he said with a smile, 

 

 After a minute, Aaron spoke up again

 

 ''Can i have one now'' Aaron said 

 

Robert laughed, 

''Your like a little kid you are'' he said, 

 

''yes i know'' Aaron said ''i can't help it though, Your cooking is just amazing'' 

 

Robert smiled proudly, 

 

''Why thank you husband'' he said. ''I'm glad enjoy it'' 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

''Smug git'' he said, 

 

Robert smiled smugly.

''Tell me something i don't know'' Robert responded sassily. 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. at his husbands smugness, 

 

After a minute. Aaron spoke up, 

 

''Are they ready yet'' Aaron said 

 

''Yes they are ready'' Robert said as he put them onto a cooling rack''but don't eat too many though, because you'll end up with a stomach ache''  

 

Aaron sighed in relief,

''Finally'' he said. ''About time'' 

 

Robert just shook his head in amusement, 

''Oh that man of mine'' he said just above a whisper, 

 

And with that.Robert walked off and he started to clean up the kitchen. 

 

Aaron took one cookie off the cooling rack and he ate it, but that didn't really satisfy at all. 

so he ate another, and another, and then another after that. and so forth,  

 

 Robert was doing the washing up. and he was cleaning all the equipment that he used, 

 

Ten minutes later Robert had finished doing the washing up. he put all the equipment back in 

the cupboards, once he had done that wiped down the sides. 

 

After that he went and sat down on the sofa, and watched the T.V, 

 

Suddenly he stomach started to hurt, he doubled over and clutched his stomach. Oh god he thought.

He really shouldn't have eaten all those cookies, because now he was in tremendous agony, and he was starting

to regret his actions. 

 

 Aaron got a glass of water and he drank it, hoping it would help settle his stomach. 

 it did a little but not much, 

 

Aaron finished off his water. and discarded the cup in the sink, 

once he did that he started to walk over to the living room. 

 

As he walked over Robert looked up, and he saw that his husband

had a pained look on his face. 

 

''Are you okay?'' Robert questioned.

 

Aaron shook his head,  
''No'' he said.

 

''Why what's wrong?'' Robert said, his voice full of concern. 

 

''My... my stomach hurts'' Aaron said

 

 Robert gave Aaron a sympathetic smile, 

''I told you not to eat that many'' he said, 

 

''I know'' Aaron said ''They were just so delicious, i could help it''  

 

 Robert gave Aaron a sad smile in response.

 

 ''C'mere'' Robert said, patting the space beside him. 

 

Aaron did as he was told and he sat down on the sofa next to Robert. and he led his head on Robert's shoulder, 

And Robert took his hand and he gently combed his finger through Aaron's hair.

 

After a minute of doing this, Robert spoke up, 

 

 ''Anything i can do?'' he asked sweetly, 

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

''Could you uh... could you rub my stomach'' Aaron said

 

Robert nodded.

 

''Yes of course'' he said, 

 

Robert lifted up Aaron's jumper. he took his hand. and he gently rubbed circles into Aaron's stomach, 

 

After a couple of seconds. Robert spoke up,

''Is that better'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded timidly,

''Yeah'' he said. 

 

''Good' Robert responded and he continued to rub Aaron's stomach, 

 

They stayed like that. Robert just rubbing Aaron's stomach, while Aaron just led on

his husband's shoulder and sighed happily in contentment, as he did so. 

 

After a couple of minutes. Robert spoke up, 

''I love you, you know'' he said ''even when you doing stupid things, like eating most of the cookies'' 

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh.

''Yeah'' he said ''won't be doing that again anytime soon'' 

 

Robert smiled

''Good i hope so'' he said, 

 

''Yeah i do'' Aaron said. 

 

And with that. Robert placed a kiss on the top Aaron's forehead,

After that. they just cuddled on the sofa and watched T.V together, 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
